ERO COOK ASSASIN?
by Valen567
Summary: hello guys! first timer here... Sanji centric story,sanji POV, Sanji's 2 year training, STRAWHAT's adventure, and to help Luffy in his quest to be the PirateKing!
1. Chapter 1

SANJI's POV

WHERE THE HECK AM I? Is this a dream? I remember being sent flying by that damn bastard sichibukai Bartholomew Kuma. Then i remember myself running away from those okamas ...

Hello Sanji boyy, you awake? Said a man with a big head and purple hair. What the ...? whaaaaaaa! Spaaaaakkkk! Ouch! you dont need too hit me you know? Well you dont need to scream when you see me ... heeeehawww! Jeez, now who's screaming? Anyway, what happened? Said sanji curious... you slip ... hit your head running away from Han-chan and the others. Said Ivankov. Who's Han-chan? Ohhh his the one with the big muscles. Owww that one huh? Said sanji. By the way, sanji boyy, are you really sanji of the strawhat crew? You dont look like the one we see in this poster... hmmmmm, ivankov looking at Sanji from head to toes... no, your not black leg. I AM ! said Sanji furious. By the way, i am with mugiwara boyy in the past few days, he has been in the marineford war. Right now his healing his injuries. I just hope he doesn't get too depressed with the fact that ace just died right beside him.. said Ivankov worrying. What! What happened? Ivankov tells sanji what happened... 

a few days later...here is the latest news paper iva-chan. Ow now this is something... Sanji boyy! Look at the news paper...Sanji look at the news paper and analize it... hmmmm.? 3D2Y?Considering Luffy is with Reyleigh.. ahhha! I got it... that Luffy... Sanji said with seriousness in his eyes... Iva-san! Train me! I know this a lot to ask but pls... were not strong enough.. that's why... even Luffy... Pls! Am begging you! Make me strong. Strong enough to protect my nakamas. I know your an okama and all but.. that little fight we have? I know your strong.. definitely.. i may not want to be an okama.. but you can help me in being the man I want to be! Said Sanji with fire in his eyes... Spaaaakkk! Heehaw. Now Sanji boy.. i can see determination in your eyes... fine then... we will give you all our recipes if you beat all 99 masters of the newkama kempo.. and if you did that... i might as well train you myself... hhhmmmp. Well whats in it for you? Said Sanji. Well we get to haunt you and put dress on you everyday! Hheeeehaaawwww! Said Ivankov. Shit! Should have expected that... thought Sanji.. 

and so Sanji's training begins ...

End of chapter

Comments, reviews


	2. start of training

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 **After 3 months...**

Shit! What's with this freaks? Are they even human? Said Sanji. Sanji-boyyy, why are you running? Said the okamas ... one is hard enough, and now there's more of 'em?

Sanji-boyyy! This dress looks good on you! Do we really need to beat you up so that you'll wear this?

Over my dead body! Im not wearing that thing again...never! said Sanji, running for dear life..

* * *

Where here Sanji-boyyy!

Uwaaaaaaah!

Stay away from me!

The okamas stop in there tracks with amazement in there eyes..

Sanji-boyyy! He's flying!

Eeeeeeeeeeehhhhh!?

DONT LEAVE US! Sanji-kun!

* * *

Yah right! Those okama's sure know how to kick..and there coming at me all at once.. i really hope i could survive this hell... tssk. Wait a sec..that thing that just happened.. am i really flying? Well, more like running in the sky.. just like the cp9! And it seems that i did it unconciously. Hmmm, well i say that thing is pretty useful, i aint feeling any side effects at all, maybe its because i train my legs since i was a kid.. oh well... i think i will name it skywalk! Pretty decent name ehh? Kicking nothing but air ehh.. Now i wonder if i can do that under the sea? Sanji dive in the water and tried kicking the water... at first he was struggling to keep his balance.. but after a few moments, it works twice as better than doing his Skywalk. he was amazed.. wow! This will do me wonders! Hmmm? Ahha! i'll call it blue walk! Yah, it sounds perfect. Sanji leaves the area with thoughts in his head.. about what can he do to improve. Hmmmm? Skywalk and Bluewalk gives me a lot of flexibility in a battle.. now its time to improve my offense... my diable jamble is strong, but i will need something stronger than that, added the fact that i cannot use it consecutively or i will injure myself... hmmm.. looks like ive got a lot of work to do... yoshha! I will start of by training my diable jamble.. i need to atleast get to a level where i can spam it.. yah, that would be nice start.. hhmm, ikusoooo!

* * *

At the Okama Castle...

Ne-ne Sanji-boyyy is missing.. i wonder where did he go? Said Han chan.

Looks like his scared of us then?him running away? I thought his better than that!. Said Ivankov

Do you think we beat him enough to hate us? That Sanji kun? Said the okamas

Yada, he cant be too far, theres only one boat that he can ride, and last i check its still Ivankov

What about the fact that he can fly now? Said Han chan

Well, i dont think his a man who will run from a fight...said ivankov

He already does! Yappa! Sanji-boyyy is shy! Ahhhhwwwhahaha!

Hmmm? He lose a battle but i think he will come back to win the war heeeehawwww! Said Ivankov

* * *

5 months later...

At the gate of the Kambaka Castle...

A man lits a cigarrette. And then He said... im back Bitches!


	3. Sanji vs ivankov

Chapter 3

* * *

 _ **At the gate of the Kambaka Castle...**_

 _ **A man lits its cigarrette.**_

 _ **And then He said... im back Bitches!**_

* * *

So! Your back huh? Said Ivankov

Sanji was now encircled by atleast 20 okama warriors who's eager to fight there way against Sanji's new found power.

You look different, Sanji-boyyy, your aura, it feels different. Your brimming with confidence! Hmmmm are we being underestimated? Said Ivankov.

Attack! The okamas attack Sanji savagely and one by one Sanji countered each and every attacks they throw at him.

His strong! His moving gracefully! Countering and dodging our attacks like this... _HAKI!_

 _Im gonna beat you sanji boy! Carousell kick! Said Iva-chan joining the fight._

 _Hmmp! Finally, now you see me as a worthy opponent? Ehh? Said Sanji._

 _diable jamble, mutton-shot!_

They clashed and then ivankov was sent flying because of the power of Sanji's attack.

 _galaxy wink!_ Sanji used diable jamble again and now he is using it on both feet.

 _diable jamble, flame spectre!_ He is now sending flame-like beams to counter Ivankov's attack.

 _death wink!_ sanji using his diamble jamble, that now burns brighter than before cause by added friction due to spinning, collides head on to the shockwave that ivankov muster with all his streghth only to be pierced by Sanji's powered diable jamble attack. He then goes on for the finishing blow on Ivankov only to hit the ground as Ivankov dodge the attack by jumping upwards...

 _big mistake! Skywalk! Diable jamble.. sky rocket spectre! Gggggrrrraaahhhhh!_

 _Sanji landed on a tree while Ivankov fell on the ocean, unconcious._

 _Sanji-boy, you've become strong!_

 _Oh no! Iva-san is in danger!_

 _Huh? What is it?_

 _Its the sea kings!_

 _What? Nani?_

 _The sea king is dragging Iva-san down to depths of the ocean!_

 _Whhaaaaaaaaaaaaaattt!?_

 _Tsss! Blue walk!_

A few hours later...

 _arigato! Sanji-kun. You saved me. Said Ivankov._

 _Well, dont bother, i just did what i need to do you know? Said Sanji._

 _Nonetheless, you beat me fair'n'square. And now you saved me,_

 _for that you have my gratitude. Said ivankov._

 _I will give you one recipe. One thats very special and coveted by many who knows of its existence._

 _Masaka! You dont mean "that" recipe dont you? Said Han-chan._

 _Indeed. That is exactly the one i have in mind..._

 _Sanji-boy that recipe will give you powers far beyond your expectations_

 _Huh?_

 _That recipe.. is the recipe of "_ _ **limbo"**_

 _ **End of chapter :D**_


End file.
